The present invention concerns the autogenous electrical energy generator sector, and more particularly generators in which the mechanical energy supplied by the alternating movement of pistons in an internal combustion engine without a crankshaft is transformed into an electrical current by the interaction of permanent magnets, integral with the aforesaid pistons, with fixed windings which are immersed cyclically in the magnet's magnetic field.
This type of generator is suitable for the production of electrical current which can then be used either directly, for example, for lighting or heating, as well as indirectly to supply electric motors that can be used for different types of locomotion on land, water, in the air or for other applications.
In any use, the generator is required to provide good performance in terms of output and adjustment with minimum environmental and noise pollution.